Roller Coaster
by Viselle
Summary: Rasa penasaran membawaku mencari tahu tentangmu, mencoba memahamimu, lalu aku mulai tertarik padamu, dan selanjutnya, seperti kau tahu, aku mulai jatuh hati padamu.
1. Roller Coaster

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Roller Coaster**

by

**Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagunya ST12 - "Stasiun Kereta" dan keinginan saya naik _roller coaster _yang sampai sekarang belum bisa terwujud.

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Biarkan kenangan berada di masa lalu, simpanlah di dalam kotak berharga di sudut hatimu. Jangan biarkan masa lalu itu menghambat jalanmu di masa depan._

...

"Kau yakin mau pergi sendiri?" Hisana melirik Rukia−adik perempuannya− yang duduk di sampingnya, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depannya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ini kesempatan pertamaku pergi ke luar kota dengan naik kereta dan mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi. Bukankah _nii-sama_ berkata hanya mengijinkanku kali ini saja?"

"Byakuya-sama melakukan hal itu karena dia ingin menjagamu, Rukia. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu makanya dia melarangmu bepergian sendiri apalagi naik transportasi umum," ujar Hisana.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah besar _nee-chan_. Aku sudah dua puluh tahun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Hisana tersenyum. "_Nee-chan _percaya, jadi jangan kecewakan _nee-chan_ ya?"

Rukia mengangguk mantap.

Rukia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tangannya. "Percaya padaku."

Hisana menginjak rem perlahan sebab lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah kuning. "Tapi sebenarnya apa alasanmu pergi ke Karakura, Rukia?" tanyanya. "_Nee-chan _tahu jika alasanmu ke Karakura bukan untuk liburan."

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, matanya seolah menatap ke depan tapi sebenarnya ia sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dalam kenangannya bersama seseorang di Karakura.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kaien?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia kembali ke realita.

"Kaien-dono adalah masa lalu, _nee-chan,_" ujar Rukia.

"Masa lalu yang masih kau bawa sampai sekarang, bukankah seharusnya kau meninggalkannya di belakang, Rukia? Lupakan dia. Masih banyak yang lebih baik daripada putra keluarga Shiba itu."

Rukia meringis. Kakaknya memang menjadi antipati pada pria yang pernah disukainya itu, sejak pria itu lebih memilih menikah dengan Miyako daripada menerima cinta Rukia.

"Ya, pasti lebih banyak yang lebih baik, dan aku akan menemukan satu," kata Rukia optimis. "Dan mungkin aku akan menemukan satu di perjalananku ini." Meski sebenarnya niatnya ke Karakura bukanlah untuk mencari pengganti Kaien tapi ia ingin menghibur sedikit hati kakaknya agar tak terlalu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Kau harus menemukannya, Rukia."

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil yang dikemudiakan Hisana menepi di trotoar. Rukia turun dari mobil bersama sebuah ransel berukuran sedang tersampir di bahunya.

"Jaga dirimu, Rukia. Bila ada apa-apa langsung hubungi _nee-chan,_" pesan Hisana. "Dan jangan menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di Chappy _Land_."

"Baik, _nee-chan, _dan soal Chappy _Land _kuusahakan hanya menghabiskan waktu sehari di sana," kata Rukia.

"Dasar." Hisana menggeleng pelan kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

...

Hujan mulai turun dengan intensitas sedang saat Rukia memasuki stasiun. Ia segera menuju gerbang tiket memasukkan tiket yang sudah ia beli beberapa hari sebelumnya ke dalam slot tiket dan langsung menuju platfrom stasiun, menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke Karakura.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya, pukul tiga kurang lima menit, berarti keretanya akan datang lima menit lagi. Rukia memerhatikan sekeliling, memerhatikan orang-orang yang sama sepertinya sedang menanti kereta. Perhatiannya terkunci pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Bibir Rukia terkunci rapat. Pemuda yang tengah memerhatikan layar _smart phone-_nya itu terlihat memesona. Wajahnya terlihat tegas dengan kerutan yang kerap menghias keningnya, badannya tinggi dan tegap. Pemuda itu mirip dengan seseorang yang berusaha Rukia lupakan. Keduanya mirip tapi jelas bukanlah orang yang sama, sebab Kaien tidak akan pernah mau mengecat rambutnya hingga berwarna jingga seperti yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Nampaknya pemuda itu tak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan karena ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan matanya dari layar _gadget_-nya. Tapi tak apa, Rukia memang tak ingin ketahuan sedang memerhatikan wajah rupawan milik pemuda itu. Rukia coba mengalihkan pandangannya meski sekali-sekali ia masih melirik pemuda itu, sambil coba mengatur debar jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar di dadanya, cepat sekali hingga ia tak bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama kereta yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Rukia bersama penumpang yang lain naik ke dalam kereta. Saat naik ke dalam kereta Rukia masih menyempatkan diri melirik pemuda tadi, dan ternyata pemuda itu naik kereta yang sama dengannya.

Setelah meletakkan ranselnya di tempat yang disediakan, Rukia segera menuju kursinya yang berada di bagian tengah gerbong, di samping jendela. Ia memang sengaja memilih kursi di samping jendela agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar, sebab perjalanan selama enam jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

"Permisi."

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Ia terdiam sesaat. Pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya ini kursiku," ujar pemuda itu sembari duduk di kursi kosong di samping Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengangguk, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Ia masih tak bisa percaya jika ia begitu beruntung.

...

Kereta berjalan di tengah hujan, melenggang dengan kecepatan konstan di rel besi. Tak ada percakapan antara Rukia dan pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut jingga itu lebih sering mengutak-atik ponselnya, sementara Rukia sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Lengan mereka kadang secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dan hal itu membuat Rukia merasa seperti tersengat arus listrik. Napasnya tercekat dan bibirnya langsung terkunci rapat.

Sesekali Rukia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu. Ia berusaha menangkap setiap detail wajah yang baru ia temui kurang dari satu jam yang lalu itu. Matanya, hidungnya, dagunya, dan segala bentuk fisik pemuda itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Kaien, tapi Rukia sadar mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, dan menghindari hasrat untuk selalu melirik ke samping, Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyambungkannya dengan _headset_, lalu memasang _headset _berbentuk kelinci itu ke telinganya.

"Chappy?"

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka chappy?!"

Rukia agak terganggu dengan nada suara pemuda itu, yang seolah kesukaannya kepada chappy adalah sesuatu yang salah. "Iya, ada masalah dengan itu?" Kekagumannya pada pemuda itu menguap seketika.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu," ujar pemuda itu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Adikku juga sangat suka pada chappy, ia mengoleksi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan chappy, mulai dari boneka, selimut, tas, pokoknya semua yang ada di kamarnya pasti berhubungan dengan chappy," jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Rukia memandang pemuda itu penuh minat. "Aku juga penggemar chappy, aku mengoleksi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan chappy."

"Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan kalian, berhubung kalian memiliki hobi yang sama. Jadi, kalian bisa berbagi cerita tentang chappy dan aku akan terhindar dari keharusan mendengarkan cerita tentang chappy dari adikku." Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gembira dengan ide yang baru saja ia cetuskan.

Mata Rukia menyipit. "Kau membenci chappy?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," elak pemuda itu cepat. "Kadang aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bersikap bagaimana saat Yuzu, adikku menceritakan sesuatu tentang chappy yang tidak kumengerti. Nah, kalau dia berbicara dengan _fans_ chappy, sepertimu, akan lain ceritanya, kalian lebih bisa saling mengerti."

Rukia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya. "Kau benar juga, akan lebih mudah bercerita pada orang yang sama-sama mengerti akan sesuatu daripada yang tidak."

"Aku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau?" pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah itu obrolan keduanya mengalir. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal, tentang musik, film, buku, dan keseharian mereka. Keheningan yang sebelumnya sempat tercipta diantara mereka mencair menjadi obrolan yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kembali ke Karakura? Chappy-_land_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu adalah tempat tujuan utamaku," jawab Rukia. "Selain itu, perjalanan ini sekaligus untuk melupakan seseorang."

"Mantan pacar ya?" tebak Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Cinta sepihak dan sekarang dia sudah menikah, makanya aku ingin segera melupakannya dan mulai menyukai orang lain."

"Itu bagus. Jangan terus melihat ke belakang, kau harus melihat ke depan. Mungkin saja di depanmu sudah ada seseorang yang menunggumu," kata Ichigo. "Atau mungkin di sampingmu."

Rukia memandang Ichigo. "Di samping?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tepatnya di samping kananmu." Ichigo merujuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, tapi rasanya berat. Sangat sulit rasanya bertindak biasa saat dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang membuat debaran jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Rukia, ia ingin memastikan sebelum membiarkan dirinya mulai menyukai Ichigo.

"Aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang sudah punya," jawab Ichigo.

"Serius?"

Ichigo mengangguk tegas. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang marah jika kau suka padaku."

Kalimat terakhir Ichigo membuatnya mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan di kepalanya dan ia langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Mengundang penumpang lain yang duduk di dekat mereka menoleh ingin tahu.

"Siapa bilang aku suka padamu." Rukia membuang muka.

Tarikan ringan di bajunya membuat Rukia menoleh dan langsung memasang tampang garang pada Ichigo. "Apa?"

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo tulus.

Sesaat kemudian wajah garang Rukia luntur. "Maaf juga sudah memukulmu. Sakit tidak?"

"Tidak, aku kan kuat," jawab Ichigo sok.

"Mau ditambah lagi?" Rukia mengacungkan tinjunya.

Ichigo melambaikan kedua tangannya. "Yang tadi sudah cukup."

"Katanya kuat," ejek Rukia.

"Kalau sekali masih bisa kutahan, Rukia, kalau dua kali... kau bisa membunuhku, atau paling tidak membuatku masuk rumah sakit," ujar Ichigo.

Mereka kembali terlibat dalam percakapan seru yang kali ini sering diikuti dengan perdebatan kecil karena keduanya berbeda pendapat.

"Oh ya, kalau ke Chappy _Land_ kau harus naik _roller coaster _Chappy yang ada di dekat pintu masuk," ujar Ichigo. "Itu wahana yang baru diresmikan bulan lalu."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka _roller coaster_," sahut Rukia.

"Kenapa? Naik _roller coaster _itu seru loh," tanya Ichigo. "Lagipula itu wahana paling romantis di Chappy _Land._"

"Romantis? Apa romantisnya naik _roller coaster_?" Rukia terlihat bingung. "Yang ada malah mual terus muntah. Aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri jika naik wahana itu."

Ichigo tertawa lirih, lalu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Rukia artikan. "Coba saja naik, setelah itu kau akan tahu seberapa romantisnya _roller coaster _itu."

Rukia menggeleng tanda ia masih belum mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah kau naik wahana itu."

Lalu Ichigo mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia menjelaskan tentang tempat-tempat menarik lainnya di Karakura yang menurutnya harus Rukia datangi. Obrolan mereka baru terhenti ketika kereta berhenti dan suara nyaring di pengeras suara menyatakan jika mereka sudah sampai di stasiun Karakura.

"Apa ada orang yang menjemputmu di stasiun?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kakakku pasti memastikan ada yang menungguku di stasiun," jawab Rukia.

"Dasar tuan putri."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak, ayo cepat turun." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya menuju pintu kereta.

Ichigo baru melepaskan tangannya setelah mereka keluar dari gerbang tiket. Seorang wanita berjalan mendekati mereka dan menyapa Rukia.

Ichigo menepuk "Sampai jumpa, tuan putri," ujarnya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Rukia, dari raut wajahnya nampak sekali ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Ichigo.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," jawab Ichigo seraya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa bertemu jika kau bahkan tak meninggalkan nomor telepon atau alamat _email_ padaku," gerutu Rukia.

...

Keesokan harinya Rukia pergi ke Chappy _Land. _Ia langsung menuju wahana _roller coaster_ yang menurut Ichigo romantis. Ia memandangi wahana itu, selama apapun ia memandanginya yang ia lihat hanya kereta yang melaju sangat cepat sambil membawa dua belas penumpang yang berteriak nyaring hingga memekakkan telinga. Ia sempat berbalik dan membatalkan niatnya naik wahana itu tapi kata-kata Ichigo terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Kau akan mengerti setelah kau naik wahana itu."_

Dan ia pun ikut mengantri untuk naik wahana itu.

Ketika mendapatkan gilirannya, Rukia berusaha menjinakkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdetak semaunya. _Roller coaster_ belum berjalan namun wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Ia duduk di kursi dan petugas memasangkan pengaman di tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian _roller coaster _mulai berjalan, Rukia hanya memegang erat besi pegangan sambil menunduk dengan mata terpejam erat. Yang singgah di telinganya hanyalah suara nyaring teriakan orang-orang yang naik wahana itu bersamanya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama _roller coaster _berjalan, yang ia tahu perutnya mual dan rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan semua isinya keluar.

Ketika _roller coaster _berhenti, Rukia berjalan terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan wahana itu. Ia berhenti di dekat pagar lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk, matanya berair, dan kepalanya seperti ditinju puluhan kali. Ia memejamkan mata, menyesal sudah menuruti saran Ichigo untuk menaiki _roller coaster. Naik roller coaster sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. _Ia mendumel dalam hati.

Rukia tersentak ketika pipinya terasa hangat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Hampir saja ia tak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri, andai pemuda itu tak bersuara.

"Kau harus lebih sering melihat ke samping kanan, Rukia."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sudah dihangatkan dan satu pack tisu. Tanpa menunggu waktu, pemuda itu membantu Rukia membasuh mulutnya dan berkata, "sudah kubilang 'kan kalau naik _roller coaster _itu romantis."

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Walking After You (Ichigo Side)

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Walking After You**

(Ichigo side)

by

**Ann**

…

Chapter ini jalan ceritanya sama dengan chapter 1, yang membedakan hanyalah di chapter ini sudut pandang yang dipakai adalah sudut padang Ichigo.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Rasa penasaran membawaku mencari tahu tentangmu, mencoba memahamimu, lalu aku mulai tertarik padamu, dan selanjutnya, seperti kau tahu, aku mulai jatuh hati padamu._

...

Ichigo termangu menatap layar laptopnya. Sebuah foto hasil jepretannya tadi siang tampil di layar 14 inchi itu, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan latar belakang sebuah pesta pernikahan. Foto itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, bukan karena kecantikan sosok di dalamnya, melainkan karena ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis itu. Foto itu diambil dari samping, sang gadis tengah memandang pelaminan dengan raut yang begitu sedih, seolah kebahagiaan pasangan pengantin di depannya menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu menyakitkan kenapa kau datang?" Ichigo bertanya pada gadis di foto itu, yang tentu saja tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dasar gadis bodoh." Ia meraih _mouse _dan mengklik foto itu, menjadikan foto gadis tadi dikenalnya itu menjadi tampilan layar komputernya.

"Ichigo!"

Panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh. "Ada apa Ganju?" tanyanya pada pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kapan kau akan memanggilku paman?" protes pria berbandana itu.

"Jadi kau menggangguku hanya untuk hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh."

"Hei, jangan memanggilku bodoh," Ichigo memprotes.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau perang mulut denganmu," sahut Ganju. "Aku kemari untuk melihat hasil kerjamu."

"Kerja?" Kening Ichigo berkerut. "Maksudmu hasil fotoku?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan yang kau kerjakan selama acara tadi, memotret kesana-sini." Ganju duduk melepas sandal rumahnya dan duduk di karpet bulu bersama Ichigo, tepat di samping keponakannya itu agar dapat melihat ke layar. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat foto di layar laptop Ichigo. "Dari mana kau dapat foto itu?" tanyanya pada Ichigo sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya ke layar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Bukannya menjawab Ichigo malah balik bertanya.

Ganju mengangguk dengan susah payah. "Dia juniorku di Universitas, namanya Kuchiki Rukia."

"Apa dia menyukai paman Kaien?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

Ganju menoleh padanya. Ichigo benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut pria itu tapi ia menahannya.

"Aku hanya menebak," jelas Ichigo tak acuh. "Habis ekspresinya saat melihat paman Kaien dan Miyako-san terlihat sesedih itu."

Ganju kembali melihat ke layar, tadi ia begitu terkejut melihat foto Rukia menjadi _wallpaper _laptop Ichigo sehingga tak memerhatikan ekspresi yang tengah ditunjukkan gadis itu. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat mata gadis itu yang biasanya berbinar ceria terlihat begitu nanar dan sedih. "Harusnya dia tidak usah datang," tanpa terasa ia bergumam.

"Jadi dugaanku benar jika dia menyukai paman Kaien," ujar Ichigo, di wajahnya tak terlihat ekspresi berpuas diri karena dugaannya tepat.

"Kuharap kau tak memberitahu Kakakku," pinta Ganju.

"Kenapa? Paman Kaien tidak tahu kalau gadis itu menyukainya?" Ichigo nampak tertarik.

"Tahu, tapi pasti Kaien-nii tidak menduga jika Rukia akan sesedih itu," jawab Ganju. "Yah, waktu Rukia berhadapan dengan Kaien-nii tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja," tambahnya. "Gadis yang kuat."

Ichigo mengangguk. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Ganju benar—dan ia yakin itu benar, gadis itu memang gadis yang kuat.

_Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum saat hatimu patah, Rukia? _

...

_Beberapa hari kemudian :_

Ichigo menaikkan tali ranselnya ke bahu kanannya, menyandang benda yang berisi beberapa baju ganti dan laptopnya itu dengan sebelah bahu, sementara ia membeli tiket kereta ke Karakura lewat mesin tiket elektronik. Liburan satu minggunya di Soul Society sudah berakhir, satu minggu yang berlalu dengan cepat baginya. Setelah tiketnya keluar ia melangkah menuju gerbang tiketyang menjadi pintu masuk menuju flatfrom stasiun, memasukkan tiketnya ke slot dan masuk ke area tunggu kereta. Sementara menunggu kereta yang menurut jadwal akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi, ia mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengambil beberapa foto. Ia terus mengarahkan lensanya, mengabadikan waktu melalui gambar-gambar digital. Gerakannya terhenti tatkala ia menemukan objek yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sungguh keberuntungan baginya dapat melihat gadis itu di sini. Ia mengangkat kameranya sekali lagi, mengikuti gerak gadis itu, mengambil beberapa foto hingga gadis itu berhenti bergerak dan berdiri di belakang garis kuning untuk menunggu kereta.

Ichigo menyimpan kameranya, sebab sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang. Ia ikut berdiri di belakang garis kuning bersama penumpang-penumpang lain sambil sesekali melirik pada gadis mungil berambut hitam itu. Itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang ia ambil fotonya beberapa hari lalu di pesta pernikahan pamannya, gadis yang menurut informasi Ganju bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Ia tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana gadis itu memerhatikan sekeliling dengan antusiasme yang besar, seolah ini kali pertamanya menginjak stasiun kereta. Mungkin saja hal itu benar, mengingat kata Ganju gadis itu adalah seorang nona bangsawan yang hidupnya selalu terlindungi.

Ponselnya berbunyi saat ia masih ingin memerhatikan gadis Kuchiki itu. Ia segera mengeluarkan alat komunikasi itu dari saku jaketnya dan membuka pesan masuk. Ternyata pesan dari adiknya Yuzu, yang bertanya apakah ia bisa menemani si bungsu itu pergi ke Chappyland hari minggu besok. Ia mengernyit setelah membaca pesan itu, menggerutu karena lagi-lagi ia harus menemani adik bungsunya itu padahal besok rencananya ia ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah. Dan lagi Chappyland bukan jenis tempat yang senang ia kunjungi. Ia selalu berpendapat tempat itu hanya untuk anak-anak atau remaja, sebab Yuzu sudah berusia 17 tahun.

Tepat saat ia sudah mengirimkan pesan balasan pada adiknya, kereta yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Ia bersiap ke dalam kereta. Ia tersenyum saat Rukia juga naik kereta yang sama dengannya. Ia terus memerhatikan gadis itu, matanya terus mengikutinya sampai sosok mungil itu menempati kursinya, kursi bernomor F-1. Ia melirik tiket di tangannya, kursi J-3. Ia menghela napas, kursinya berada jauh dari Rukia, sehingga kemungkinan untuk menyapa gadis itu secara kebetulan sangat kecil, meski mereka akan berada di kereta yang sama untuk enam jam ke depan.

Seorang wanita lewat di depannya. Saat melihat nomor tiket yang dibawa wanita itu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu anda, nona." Ia bergerak cepat menghalangi langkah wanita itu.

Wanita itu menantapnya dengan pandangan bingung, tapi tidak marah, kelihatannya wanita semampai berambut karamel sepunggung itu orang yang ramah.

"Bisakah saya meminta bantuan ada?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Maukah anda bertukar tempat duduk dengan saya?" tanya Ichigo, ia memasang wajah memelas agar wanita itu kasihan padanya. "Gadis itu," ia menunjuk ke arah Rukia. "Yang berambut hitam, yang akan menjadi teman seperjalanan anda adalah pacar saya. Kami bertengkar, ia marah pada saya, dan pergi begitu saja. Saya mengejarnya tapi tak berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekatnya. " Ia mengarang alasan. "Maukah anda membantu saya?" sekali lagi ia meminta dengan memelas.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, ayo bertukar," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan tiketnya pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, anda sangat baik. Saya akan membelikan kopi untuk anda," ucap Ichigo tulus.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan lalu berkata, "semoga kau bisa baikan dengan pacarmu."

"Saya akan berusaha!" sahut Ichigo dengan penuh semangat.

Ia tersenyum memandangi tiket di tangannya. Lalu dengan langkah lebar dan mantap ia melangkah ke kursi no. F-2.

...

"Permisi."

Gadis itu menoleh, ia terdiam sesaat. Setengah tercengang melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Sepertinya ini kursiku," ujarnya sembari duduk di kursi kosong di samping gadis itu.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk, masih tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Ichigo masih tak bisa percaya jika ia begitu beruntung. Masalahnya sekarang bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, ia ingin membuka topik pembicaraan tapi pikirannya kosong. Akhirnya untuk beberapa waktu ia hanya diam sambil mengutak-ati ponselnya, mencari artikel di internet bagaimana cara membuka pembicaraan dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

Ichigo sangat terkejut saat melihat Rukia memasang _headphone _berbentuk kelinci di kepalanya, sehingga tanpa terasa ia berseru, "Chappy?!"

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka chappy?!" Ichigo benar-benar tak percaya ada wanita dewasa yang menyukai ikon kelinci itu. Sepertinya ia berbuat kesalahan, Rukia terlihat agak terganggu dengan nada suaranya, gadis itu tersinggung, dan hal itu terbukti dengan kata-kata dengan nada sebal yang keluar dari bibirnya, "iya, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo tak dapat menjawab karena ia tersihir oleh sepasang mata _violet _yang memberinya tatapan kesal itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu," ujarnya kemudian sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Adikku juga sangat suka pada chappy, dia mengoleksi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan chappy, mulai dari boneka, selimut, tas, pokoknya semua yang ada di kamarnya pasti berhubungan dengan chappy," ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" tatapan sebal itu menghilang, berganti dengan antusiasme yang sering dilihat Ichigo sewaktu Yuzu membicarakan tentang chappy. "Aku juga penggemar chappy, aku mengoleksi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan chappy."

Ichigo geli melihat tingkah gadis itu tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan kalian, berhubung kalian memiliki hobi yang sama. Jadi, kalian bisa berbagi cerita tentang chappy dan aku akan terhindar dari keharusan mendengarkan cerita tentang chappy dari adikku." Setelah selama setengah jam mencari cara untuk membuka pembicaraan, ternyata yang membantunya justru apa yang selama ini selalu ia hindari.

Mata Rukia menyipit. "Kau membenci chappy?"

Ada sorot menuduh dalam sepasang manik _violet _itu, sehingga Ichigo buru-buru mengoreksi, "bukan begitu maksudku," elaknya. "Kadang aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bersikap bagaimana saat Yuzu, adikku menceritakan sesuatu tentang chappy yang tidak kumengerti. Nah, kalau dia berbicara dengan _fans_ chappy, sepertimu, akan lain ceritanya, kalian lebih bisa saling mengerti."

Rukia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, nampak sedang berpikir. "Kau benar juga, akan lebih mudah bercerita pada orang yang sama-sama mengerti akan sesuatu daripada yang tidak."

"Aku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau?" ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Nah, berarti Ganju memang tidak berbohong tentang nama gadis itu.

Setelah itu obrolan keduanya mengalir. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal, tentang musik, film, buku, dan keseharian mereka. Keheningan yang sebelumnya sempat tercipta diantara mereka mencair menjadi obrolan yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kembali ke Karakura? Chappy-_land_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu adalah tempat tujuan utamaku," jawab Rukia. "Selain itu, perjalanan ini sekaligus untuk melupakan seseorang."

"Mantan pacar ya?" tebak Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng, mata _violet _berubah sendu untuk beberapa detik tapi kemudian kembali terlihat bersemangat. "Cinta sepihak dan sekarang dia sudah menikah, makanya aku ingin segera melupakannya dan mulai menyukai orang lain," jelasnya.

Ichigo mengagumi hal itu, bagaimana Rukia mencoba kuat dan berusaha bangkit dari patah hati. Gadis itu tidak membuang-buang waktunya untuk menangis di kamarnya, tapi melakukan sesuatu untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. "Itu bagus. Jangan terus melihat ke belakang, kau harus melihat ke depan. Mungkin saja di depanmu sudah ada seseorang yang menunggumu," ia memberi semangat. "Atau mungkin di sampingmu," ia sengaja menambahkan untuk menggoda Rukia.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat, matanya menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan menilai. "Di samping?"

Ichigo tersenyum jahil, lalu mengangguk. "Tepatnya di samping kananmu," ia mempertegas maksudnya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang sudah punya," jawab Ichigo.

"Serius?"

Ichigo mengangguk tegas. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang marah jika kau suka padaku," candanya. Candaan yang membuatnya mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan di kepalanya dan ia langsung mengaduh, pura-pura mengaduh sebenarnya. Mengundang penumpang lain yang duduk di dekat mereka menoleh ingin tahu.

"Siapa bilang aku suka padamu," Rukia membuang muka. Tapi Ichigo sempat melihat semburat merah muda yang merambati wajah gadis itu.

Ichigo tersenyum puas, jalan baginya sudah terbuka, sekarang tinggal memilih antara berjalan maju atau mundur. Jika ia ingin meneruskan langkahnya, ia harus melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sebab ia tak boleh membuat Rukia patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Jika ia tak serius, ia harus mundur dan membiarkan Rukia mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Ia menatap Rukia. memandangi gadis yang membelakanginya itu. Gadis itu cantik, sangat malah. Kulitnya seputih salju, rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang bahu terlihat begitu halus, dan matanya, manik _violet _itu sangat indah, membuat Ichigo ingin berlama-lama menatapnya. Namun, kecantikan bukan hal utama yang menarik perhatian Ichigo, kekuatan dan keteguhan hati yang membuat ia tertarik pada Rukia. Gadis mungil itu terlihat rapuh, membuat Ichigo ingin melindunginya, tapi sebenarnya gadis itu tak perlu dilindungi. Rukia kuat, dan sangat sanggup melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo jatuh hati.

Jemari Ichigo bergerak, menarik ringan lengan baju Rukia, membuat gadis itu menoleh memberinya tatapan garang. "Apa?"

Ichigo meringis, ternyata gadisnya itu agak pemarah. "Maaf," ucapnya tulus.

Sesaat kemudian wajah garang Rukia luntur. "Maaf juga sudah memukulmu. Sakit tidak?"

"Tidak, aku kan kuat," jawab Ichigo sok, sengaja untuk memancing emosi Rukia. Sebab ia senang saat melihat gadis itu marah.

"Mau ditambah lagi?" Rukia mengacungkan tinjunya.

Ichigo buru-buru melambaikan kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Yang tadi sudah cukup."

"Katanya kuat," ejek Rukia.

"Kalau sekali masih bisa kutahan, Rukia, kalau dua kali... kau bisa membunuhku, atau paling tidak membuatku masuk rumah sakit," ujar Ichigo.

Mereka kembali terlibat dalam percakapan seru yang kali ini sering diikuti dengan perdebatan kecil karena keduanya berbeda pendapat.

"Oh ya, kalau ke Chappy _Land_ kau harus naik _roller coaster _Chappy yang ada di dekat pintu masuk," ujar Ichigo. "Itu wahana yang baru diresmikan bulan lalu."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka _roller coaster_," sahut Rukia. Penolakan itu membuat Ichigo semakin gencar menyuruh Rukia menaiki wahana itu.

"Kenapa? Naik _roller coaster _itu seru loh," tanya Ichigo. "Lagipula itu wahana paling romantis di Chappy _Land._"

"Romantis? Apa romantisnya naik _roller coaster_?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, dalam pikirannya ia sudah menyusun rencana.

"Yang ada malah mual terus muntah. Aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri jika naik wahana itu," keluh Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa lirih, lalu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Rukia artikan. "Coba saja naik, setelah itu kau akan tahu seberapa romantisnya _roller coaster _itu."

Rukia menggeleng tanda ia masih belum mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah kau naik wahana itu."

Lalu Ichigo mengubah topik pembicaraan, bermanuver agar ia tidak keceplosan membeberkan rencananya. Ia mengganti topik dengan menjelaskan tentang tempat-tempat menarik lainnya di Karakura. Sayangnya, obrolan mereka harus terhenti ketika kereta berhenti dan suara nyaring di pengeras suara menyatakan jika kereta yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di stasiun Karakura.

"Apa ada orang yang menjemputmu di stasiun?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kakakku pasti memastikan ada yang menungguku di stasiun," jawab Rukia.

"Dasar tuan putri," gerutu Ichigo. Andai saja tidak ada yang menjemput Rukia, ia bisa menawarkan diri mengantarnya.

Rukia berputar ke arahnya dan bertanya, "apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak, ayo cepat turun." Ichigo segera berdiri, meraih tangan Rukia dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Rukia, melindunginya saat orang-orang berdesakan turun dari kereta, memastikan gadis itu aman di sisinya. Ia baru melepaskan genggamannya setelah mereka keluar dari gerbang tiket. Seorang wanita berjalan mendekati mereka dan menyapa Rukia.

Ichigo menepuk bahu Rukia. "Sampai jumpa, tuan putri," ujarnya, berusaha terdengar biasa saja padahal sebenarnya ia tak rela berpisah dengan Rukia.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Rukia sebelum ia sempat berbalik dan pergi, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya gadis Kuchiki itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Meski enggan Ichigo terpaksa menjawab, "kita akan bertemu lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu ia melangkah menjauh.

"Ah, aku lupa meminta nomor teleponnya." Ia berbalik tapi Rukia sudah menghilang. "Yah, sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap pada keberuntunganku," ia menggumam lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

"Ichi-nii."

Ichigo tidak menoleh, ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Kenapa kita harus berangkat sepagi ini?" Ia baru berbalik saat mendengar keluhan dalam suara adiknya. "Gerbangnya bahkan belum dibuka." Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yuzu. Yah, adiknya memang benar, gerbang Chappyland memang belum dibuka.

"Makanya kubilang tak usah ikut," sahut Ichigo.

"Eh? Kan aku yang punya tiketnya, kenapa aku yang harus ditinggal?" protes Yuzu.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Rasanya memalukan baginya untuk mengakui jika ia datang ke Chappyland untuk menunggu seorang gadis yang kedatangannya masih diragukan.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Ichi-nii tiba-tiba bersemangat pergi ke Chappyland, padahal aku sudah bersiap-siap merengek pada Ichi-nii untuk menemaniku hari ini."

Ichigo diam, ia tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk berkilah pada adiknya.

"Aku tahu ada yang Ichi-nii sembunyikan," ujar Yuzu. Gadis 17 tahun itu terlihat santai, tak ada nada ingin tahu yang berlebihan dalam suaranya, dengan sabar menunggu kakaknya membuka rahasianya sendiri.

Ichigo menelan ludah dengan susah payah, memutar kepalanya dengan gerak kaku ke arah adiknya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang sama kakunya.

"Ichi-nii tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia." Yuzu terkikik geli.

Mau tak mau Ichigo ikut tersenyum geli. Ia memang tak pandai berbohong, tapi kemarin di kereta ia bisa berdusta dengan lancar saat meminta seorang wanita bertukar tempat duduk dengannya. Yah, mungkin ia hanya tak bisa berbohong jika memang ia berniat.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa, maksudku siapa yang Ichi-nii ingin temui di Chappyland? Aku harap itu seorang gadis," tanya Yuzu.

Ichigo membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Pasti seorang gadis." Si bungsu menggodanya.

"Berisik!" Ichigo melompat berdiri dan menjauh, sementara Yuzu terkikik melihat kakaknya itu salah tingkah.

...

Satu jam kemudian loket pengunjung Chappyland dibuka. Orang-orang mulai masuk melalui gerbang tinggi melengkung dengan tulisan besar Chappyland dan gambar sepasang kelinci biru dan merah muda.

"Kita tidak masuk?" tanya Yuzu, sebab sudah setengah jam loket dibuka tapi kakaknya tak bergerak menuju loket, hanya sibuk memerhatikan pengunjung yang datang.

"Nanti," Ichigo menjawab tanpa menoleh pada adiknya.

Yuzu menurut, ia ikut menunggu bersama kakaknya meski tak tahu apa yang ditunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo menoleh padanya dan bertanya, "kau mau masuk lebih dulu?"

Yuzu menggeleng. "Aku mau melihat siapa yang Ichi-nii tunggu," jawabnya.

"Dia belum tentu datang," ujar Ichigo ragu.

"Ichi-nii tetap mau menunggu?" tanya Yuzu.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Bodoh, bukan?"

Yuzu menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk seseorang yang pantas ditunggu. Dan kuyakin orang ini memang pantas ditunggu."

Ichigo menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya. "Ayo masuk, lebih baik menunggu di dalam sambil makan crepes," ujarnya.

...

Setelah menunggu setengah jam di dalam Chappyland Yuzu meninggalkan Ichigo, tergoda oleh berbagai wahana dan toko pernak-pernik yang ada di dalam taman bermain itu. Satu jam berlalu lambat, sebelum akhirnya Ichigo melihat Rukia berjalan memasuki gerbang. Tanpa terasa sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum. Matanya tak ia lepaskan dari gadis berambut hitam itu, yang hari ini memakai terusan berwarna putih dengan aksen ungu di bagian roknya. Rambutnya yang sebahu diikat ekor kuda. Dilihatnya gadis itu langsung melangkah menuju _roller coaster. _Ichigo masih memerhatikan Rukia, tapi tak bergerak untuk menghampirinya. Ia menunggu sementara Rukia terlihat ragu untuk naik roller coaster, bahkan gadis itu sempat berbalik dan berniat pergi, tapi ia kembali dan ikut mengantri untuk menaiki wahana itu.

Wajah Rukia terlihat pucat ketika mendapatkan giliran naik, gadis itu terlihat begitu gugup, membuat Ichigo ingin berlari ke sisinya dan menemaninya naik. Saat _roller coaster _mulai berjalan, Ichigo melangkah menuju sebuah toko membeli sebotol air mineral yang sudah dihangatkan dan sati pack tisu, lalu ia menunggu hingga Rukia turun dari _roller coaster._

Rukia berjalan terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan wahana itu, berhenti di dekat pagar lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ichigo segera menghampirinya, ikut prihatin melihat gadis itu berjongkok sambil terbatuk-batuk dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya. Ichigo ikut berjongkok di sampingnya, menempelkan botol air hangat di pipinya.

Rukia menolehkan ke arahnya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia nampak benar-benar terkejut melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum padanya. "Kau harus lebih sering melihat ke samping kanan, Rukia," ujarnya. Ia membantu Rukia membasuh mulutnya dengan tisu, lalu menyodorkan botol air mineral, tanpa kata menyuruh Rukia meminum isinya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau naik _roller coaster _itu romantis," ujarnya.

...

_**fin**_

...

Spesial untuk :  
><strong>Azura Kuchiki<strong>

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**

**Naruzhea AiChi**

**Prince ice cheery**

**Virgo24**

**Malas login**

**Ai Sora**

**Ikma Zun**

**Darries**

**Arisa Narahashi**

**Lhylia Kiryu**

dan

**sisterraptor**

Terima kasih mereview dan nge-fav fic ini. Semoga Walking After You (Ichigo side) ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian tentang bagaimana Ichigo bisa suka pada Rukia dan bagaimana ia membuat rencana penjebakan untuk gadis yang disukainya itu.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
